Vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) as well as edge emitting lasers (EELs) at 1.3 μm and 1.55 μm are of great interest for fiber optic communications due to the lower signal attenuation exhibited by existing fibers at this wavelength. These lasers utilize an active region constructed from one or more quantum well layers that are separated by layers of a barrier material. One of the material systems that is being investigated to achieve emitters at this wavelength utilizes InAsP as the quantum well material and InGaP or AlInP as the barrier material in the active region. Unfortunately, lasers constructed in this material system exhibit poor high temperature performance and have a relatively broad emission spectrum.